Your Drem
by izuki kamizuki
Summary: kisah cinta dua anak manusia yang berawal dari penderitaan yang sama menjadi suatu rasa yang tak terduga./CANON/MY FIRST FIC./Judul sama cerita nggak nyambung!/mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Your Dream © Izuki Kamizuki

My First Fic

Chapter 1: meeting

.

.

.

Tsunade's POV

Pagi ini terasa suram bagiku. Padahal jika malihat keluar, pagi ini sangat cerah. Kalian ingin tahu alasannya? Alasannya adalah karena tiga hari yang lalu aku kehilangan Nawaki, adikku. Ya, dia menjadi korban dari kejamnya dunia shinobi. Kini hari-hari yang akan kujalani terasa lebih berat. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku akan berjuang untuk menjadi ninja medis yang hebat. Agar tidak ada Nawaki-Nawaki lain diluar sana.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak kematian Nawaki, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi justru itu yang menjadi motivasiku untuk maju. Hasilnya, kini aku menjadi salah satu jounin medis handal di Konoha. Oh ya, aku hampir saja lupa. Hari ini aku akan menghadiri rapat di kantor Hokage.

Hokage. Menjadi Hokage adalah impian Nawaki. Dia selalu berlatih dengan giat agar bisa mewujudkan impiannya. Tapi sayang, dia tidak bisa membuat impiannya menjadi nyata. Kami-sama memanggilnya terlebih dulu.

Lamunanku buyar ketika aku mendengar suara mentan teman se-timku yang mesum itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jiraiya.

"Oi, Tsunade! Kenapa tidak masuk? Semua sudah di dalam."

Ah, ternyata aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di depan gedung Hokage. Aku memutar mataku bosan dan melangkah ke dalam gedung Hokage.

Setelah duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, Sensei—ah tidak, maksudku Sandaime Hokage memberi sambutan.

.

Sudah satu jam rapat berjalan untuk membahas tentang perang dunia shinobi ke-2 yang akan kami hadapi.

"Siapa yang mempunyai ide untuk strategi perang kali ini?" tanya Hokage-sama dengan tegas.

Akupun mengangkat tangan dan menyampaikan ideku pada Hokage. "Bagaimana jika perang kali ini, kita membentuk kelompok ninja medis untuk mengobati shinobi yang terluka." Ujarku. Hokage-sama nampak memikirkan ucapanku tadi, lalu ia berkata,

"Tapi ninja medis di Konoha hanya sedikit lagi pula mendidik ninja medis tidak mudah dan memerlukan waktu yang lama, juga tidak banyak shinobi yang berminat menjadi ninja medis. Jadi sulit untuk mewujudkan idemu."

"Tapi Hokage-sama..."

"Kurasa dia benar. Kita harus membentuk kelompok ninja medis agar tidak memekan korban terlalu banyak sehingga kiata dapat memperkecil kemungkinan kalah dalam perang ini."

Aku terkejut denagn ucapan laki-laki tadi. Aku menoleh pada laki-laki itu, dia berada di kursi pling kiri. Kira-kira berjarak 5 meter dari tempat dudukku. Diapun manoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang menurutku paling mempesona yang pernah ku lihat.

Wajahnya tampan dan rambutnya panjang berwarna ungu muda. Aku yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunanku, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan perkataan lelaki itu lagi.

"Jadi saya harap anda mempertimbangkannya lagi, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Setelah rapat selasai, aku dan shinobi lain keluar dari gedung. Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu keluar, aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku berbalik, mataku membulat ketika mendapati lelaki tadi. Saat ini dia tengah tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang kusukai.

"Hai, apa boleh aku berjalan bersamamu? Kebetulan rumah kita searah."

Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Sebenarnya aku sedikit canggung, apalagi aku belum mengenalnya. Sampai dia memecah keheningan diantara kami. "Nama ku Dan. Dan Kato. Kamu pasti Tsunade."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Dia terkikik sebentar dan menjawab pertanyaan ku. "Kau 'kan cucu Shondaime Hokage. Tentu semua orang mengenalmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Aku memeng cucu Shondaime Hokage, pendiri desa ini. Beliau memberiku kalung kristal yang konon harganya dapat membeli sebuah gunung. Aku menyentuh kalung yang mengantung di leherku. Kalung ini mengingatkanku pada Nawaki. Sebelum dia meninggal, aku memberikan kalung ini padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku setelah tersadar dari lamunan.

"Sebenarnya rumahku berlawanan arah. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa melewati jalan ini. Dulu aku sering mengantar adikku dan sering melewati jalan ini. Lalu suatu hari, aku hatus kehilangan adikku untuk selama-lamanya. Dia gugur dalam misi tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu semua salahku. Aku terlambat menyelamatkannya. Maka dari itu aku setuju dengan idemu agar tidak ada yang bernasib seperti adikku." Jawabnya dengan nada sendu.

Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Jantungku berdenyut kencang. 'Kami-sama... dia sama denganku.'

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note:

Halo, para Readers yang terhormat...

Salam kenal... saya author baru di FF. Ini fic pertama saya. Saya bikin fic ini pas lagi sakit. Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan... ^^. Oh ya, saya mohon bantuannya dari para senpai dan readers semua ya...

REVIEW?


End file.
